Sonic's Trouble: Luna's Solution
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: Fic takes place before Bass's Assault and Shadow's Passion. But takes place right after Naturon Strikes and Lover's Quarrel. See story for details.


**Notes to Readers:** I'm sorry for delaying in the chapters of my current story, but I've been really busy with trying to catch up with my JAVA assignments. Then I've found out the flaw to my lagging behind in not in my own assignments, but my stories and chapters to my writing as well. So I've put all of my focus in trying to put up this fic instead. It was the only way for me to get it out of my mind and to be able to get a clear mind of things. Well, I hope that you all like it. Oh, and just so you know that I've written this fic based on an idea that I've gotten from my past. As I've mention before, the characters mention in the title do not belong to me. I can't stress that enough. Enjoy!

**Sonic's Troubles: Luna's Solution**

**Characters of Sonic the Hedgehog by: **Yuji Naka of SEGA

**Characters of The Slayers by:** Tsuguhiko Kadokawa

**Story written by: **Maurice A. Nigma

It was just another ordinary day in the country know as Zephilia. A small kingdom that in the north-central part of the continent in the world ruled by both the Red Dragon God Ceiphied and the Dark Lord Shabranigdo. It's the very same place where the young red-haired sorceress named Lina Inverse. As it turns out it's also the home of her older sister Luna Inverse who was also the one that sent the sorceress a letter saying that the annual grand festival was going to happen in her home town. Just as soon as she read the letter, Lina, along with her companions found themselves heading towards the her own home town. Of course, her traveling companions had to forcefully drag her entire body towards her sister's home thanks to the little threat that the Knight of Ceiphied added in the note.

However, Lina and her friends Gourry Gabrieve, Zelgadis Greywards, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, and Sylphiel Nels Lahda weren't the only people that were going to her older sister's home. No, as a matter of fact, five visitors from a completely different world are accompanying them to the festival that's about to occur. One of them is a human that comes from a world that is far more advanced than the world that Lina and her friends live in. As for the four other beings, they're not really humans but rather strange animal-like creatures that possess the charactristics of humans but also possess abilities beyond any creatures that they've ever seen. But those very abilities didn't help them very much for when it comes to dragging to the half-scared Dragon Spooker pass the entrance gates of Zephilia.

"Come on, Lina! Going into your own home town isn't going to be as bad as you thought!" Gourry said to the red-haired sorceress while at the same time trying his best to pull the girl past the gate into Zephilia by her two feet. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"No way, Gourry! I'd rather fight the Dark Lord Shabranigdo himself and die rather than face that sister of mine again!" Lina said to the blonde swordsman while at the same time keeping her grip on the closest object that she could find, which happens to be a strong tree. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to set foot in that town and there's no one in this entire world that's going to make me!"

While watching from a safe distance of the scene, everyone else saw that the girl who many bandits fear from being pulled by the legs by the former Swordsman of Light as she continued to keep a firm and tight hold on the strong tree. They've each sweatdropped at the scene that was being played right in front of their very eyes. Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the four creatures that came from another world, was the first to speak his mind about the scene to the rest of the group.

"Uh, okay now this is seriously messed up," the blue hedgehog cocking his eyebrow towards the scene while at the same time feeling a bit impatient. "From the moment that I've first laid my own two eyes on that girl, I thought that she was a crazy and violent nut case. But now I see that she's a crazy 'fraidy cat! I mean, what's her deal with coming to this town anyway?"

With those words said by the fastiest thing on two feet, Zelgadis began to answer his question by speaking in both a dumbfounded and yet serious sounding tone in his voice, "Well, Sonic, it all started for back when were first journeying towards the new world outside this continent, we were being tested by a Golden Dragon named Filia, who at the time was a priestess of the Fire Dragon King. When she mentioned that Lina was only the second choice and handed her a letter, it turns out that it came from her older sister. You should've seen the reaction that she had on her face for when she just read a letter from her older sister."

"I can guess that Lina wasn't too thrilled to read what it said," said Shadow the Hedgehog with a small and quiet chuckle while trying to remain as his serious self as the black hedgehog saw the red-haired sorceress continued to keep a tight grip on the tree that she was holding onto.

"You could sure say that again, Shadow," the human boy named Miguel responded to the Ultimate Life Form's words with small chuckle while at the same time watching the scared sorceress continuing to hold onto the now weakening tree with her very life. "I mean, I just can't believe that the same girl that could eliminate an entire town or kingdom could have a sister that she's that scared of. But nothing compares to waiting for to agree than having to wear this suit and heavy armor that I have to endure in order to fit in around in this world!"

True to his words, the young man from another world, began to struggle with trying to adjust with the attire that he's wearing now. What he wore was something that was similar to Gourry's own armor, except that it was made to fit his body's own build. Also, the color scheme on the armor that Miguel was wearing is a mix of silver, gray, and black. He was also wearing a sword's hilt along with a new sword for him to use for in case if he would need it. Of course, it didn't offer the young man much mobility for when it comes to running or jogging. He and his friends had just bought it recently and he still wasn't used to it.

"Aw, but it couldn't be as bad as you think it is, Miguel," Sylphiel spoke to the young man with a rather cute giggle to her voice while at the same time giving him a grin to her face that told the young man that she thinks that he looked good in it. "Besides, I think that you look rather dashing in it."

Just as a blush was beginning to appear on Miguel's face, Amelia began to say to the two while at the same time putting on a rather sly and imp-like grin on her face, "Aw! Now's that's so cute! I can't believe that there are some people from outside this world that could blush like Mr. Miguel can. Not only that, but..."

Before the princess of Seyruun could have the chance to finish the rest of her sentence, the red echidna named Knuckles began to say to her with a rather bored and yet stern tone in his voice, "Amelia, I don't think that it's none of our business for the rest of us to know that sort of thing. I mean, they're both responsible young adults and I think that they could handle themselves."

Just before the young girl could have the chance to say anything to the red-dreaded creature from another world, a shadow began to come up from the sky above. As the rest of the group began to look up from where they are, they all saw that it was none other than the two-tailed fox Tails heading towards their direction while at the same time trying to find a place to land. As soon as the young fox found a place to land, Sonic began to say to his best friend with a rather anxious tone of voice, "Well, how did ya do, bud? Did you happen to find Lina's big sister with the info that Lina's friends were talking about?"

"Well, I did find the place that Lina mentioned after we've managed to get the info from her a while back," Tails responded to his blue friend with a bit of confusion in his voice while at the same time laughing nervously at the memory. "But I got to tell you, from the way that Lina had described her sister, Luna seemed to be a nice lady to me. I mean, she even offered me a piece of candy as if I were some little kid in a costume. Of course, she managed to figure out what I really was for when she noticed the way I've moved my tails and asked me all about where I came from. I told her that I would be able to tell her everything as soon as I've get the rest of you guys."

As soon as he'd said those words out loud, Lina began to ran towards the young fox's direction at a great speed that could rival Sonic's without realizing that Gourry was still holding onto her. When she finally reached the young mechanic, the red-haired girl said the Tails with a rather frantic and frightful tone in her voice, "Tails! Please do not tell me that you've mentioned to my sister that I'm here in the city! I'll go mad if she finds out that I'm here! You didn't tell her...right?"

While beginning to shake her body rapidly with fright and anticipation along with a rather dizzy Gourry, the two-tailed fox began to nervously respond to the sorceress with a chuckle that sounded forced, "Ah, Hee! Hee! Hee! If I didn't tell you that, Lina, would you still hit me?"

As Lina froze in place of where she was standing while absorbing the information that Tails told her, everyone else found themselves anxiously waiting to see if she would stay in her place or strike the innocent little fox. After what feels like a fifteen minutes of waiting for the sorceress to react, the group, even Gourry himself who had just recovered, soon found themselves sweatdropping for when they saw the red-haired girl fainting right in the arms of the blonde swordsman. "Looks like girl fainted," Shadow said to the group while at the same time going over to both Gourry and Lina's direction carefully while not showing a bit of fear of waking the girl. "I thought for sure that she was going to go berserk again for when Tails told her that. But it's safe to assume that we could now enter the town without any further objections from her."

"Finally! It's about time!" Sonic said to his black counter part with both a relieved and excited tone just as he began to warm up his feet to take off. "I'm going to see what this town has to offer and probably try out some of the grub that they have there too. I'm getting bored with just sticking around here waiting for that Lina girl to come to her senses or at least until she falls asleep. I'll catch the rest of you guys later for when I'm done scopin' this place. Later!"

Before any one of his friends could have the chance to protest about his decision, the blue hedgehog was out of sight in top speed. "Tell me something, guys, is that blue hedgehog always this impatient for when it comes to waiting?" asked Zelgadis with a sigh of annoyance to his voice while at the same time pointing his direction towards Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Miguel, and Sylphiel.

"Well, he may be a good guy, but he could sometimes be rather...," Knuckles responded to the blue chimera's question with a thoughtful tone in his voice.

"A rather pain in the back for whenever he leaves us behind," Shadow finished the echidna's words with a rather annoyed tone while at the same time walking away from both the human swordsman and the unconscious sorceress before rejoining his friends.

"Shadow! That's not a very nice thing to say about Sonic!" Sylphiel said to the black hedgehog's words with a rather surprised tone in her voice. "I thought that the two of you are friends?"

"Well, both he and Sonic are now on more friendlier terms towards one another ever since a little incident that happened a while back," Knuckles began to respond to her words while at the same time facing towards the shrine maiden's direction with a rather mutual tone in his voice. "But the two of them are still going at it for reasons even we couldn't explain."

"Well, from what I've heard from Tails, Mr. Knuckles, both you and Mr. Sonic were like that as well," Amelia said to the red echidna with a rather suspicious tone within her voice.

Before Knuckles could have the chance to retort back to the small princess with a comeback of his own, Miguel chose that exact time to intervene by saying to the two of them with a stern tone in his voice before turning soft, "Knock it off, you two. None of us would like to see the two of you go at it like a couple of fighters in the arena. (Sighs) Besides that, we've got other things to worry about right now."

"Uh, just what are those kind of things, Miguel?" Gourry spoke out loud to the young teen with a rather curious tone in his voice.

Everyone, but Sylphiel, in the group began to groan loudly with annoyance for when they heard the swordsman say those words. "Miguel means about Sonic, Gourry," Tails answered the swordsman while trying his best to not sound annoyed. "Though there's really nothing to worry about. I doubt that anyone within this world would be able to catch him even if they tried."

"I just hope that Mr. Sonic isn't going to be in any trouble, Tails," Amelia responded to the young fox with both a hopeful and yet worried tone of voice as she helped Gourry to lift the unconscious Lina Inverse off of the ground. "I mean, this isn't your world that we're in and just about any sort of trouble could happen if he were to be noticed by the people over there."

"Oh, just relax, Amelia. I'm sure that Sonic would be okay by zipping through that place in and out before anyone could notice him," Miguel said to the young girl with a reassuring tone while at the same time trying to fix the collar around the neck where his armor was bothering the most. "I mean, he runs so fast that no one with 20/20 vision are going to be able to spot. Just what sort of trouble could he get in?"

As he did a speedy jump over one of the tall buildings of the city Zephilia, Sonic tried to restraint himself from shouting out to the top of his lungs with excitement for when he felt his feet stomping upon the roofs of the buildings. When the blue hedgehog landed in one of the tallest building that he could find, he looked around to see the view that he found. The view that he saw was wonderful in compared to what he once saw in Miguel's world. _"Man, it feels so good to be jumping around the place like this!" _the blue Mobian thought to himself while at the same time breathing in a deep and long breath of fresh air into his lung. _"Ahhh! There's nothing more thrilling than jumping up buildings in a huge city while being bored to death with waiting for ..."_

Just before he could have the chance to finish the rest of his thoughts, Sonic began to hear the terrified scream of a young girl that sounded as if she were about to be attacked by a bandit. The blue hedgehog sighed with annoyance knowing that he would have to be the one to find where the commotion is coming from and settle it himself. Fortunately for him, the source of the voice that he heard was coming from the side of the building that he was standing on. While using he highly developed and strong legs to land safely on the ground, Sonic began to turned to see who it was that he was suppose to save from harm's way.

As it turns out, the blue Mobian began to see what appears to be a young girl in her teens with flowing and wavy brown hair and ruby red eyes being attacked by some huge and undescribed figure hidden within the shadows. When Sonic began to approach the young girl's assailant with a rather annoyed and yet calm expression on his face, he started say to the guy while at the same time not sounding frightened at all by the huge shadow, "Hey, bud! Why don't you just leave that girl alone and pick your fight up with me instead?"

For when he said those words, the blue hedgehog saw the huge attacker turning towards his direction while giving out an annoyed grunt. The person that he saw in front of him was a bit muscular than any average human being that he's ever seen. The scars all over his pumped up arms looked as though he had been through many fights with rough characters around this world. The old and worn black eye patch over his right eye could've suggested that he could've lost his eye for over years. The tanned skin would've had Sonic guess that he might've been a sailor of sorts seeing that it looked as if he were under the sun too long.

Just as he carefully looked at the huge guy that soon forgot about the helpless girl that he was about to mug, he soon began to hear him give off a rather nasty sounding laugh just as he spoke, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Look, kid, I don't have time to play around with a little and strange pipsqueak like you that's wearing a weird blue costume. So why don't you just run on home and just leave the two grown ups to their business before...?"

However, the attacker didn't get the chance to finish the rest of his sentence just as Sonic began to use his great speed to get right in front of the guy without him know while at the same time giving him a great and strong punch to the gut. The blue hedgehog began to look at the huge man's once brave face as he said to him with a smirk all over his face, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that size doesn't matter, big boy? That's what you get for, not only picking on innocent girls, but for underestimating your opponents as well. Time for you to take a long nap!"

As soon as he soon as he said those words, Sonic began to use one of his feet to deliver a lightning fast kick towards the huge man's face while knocking out some of his teeth in the process. As soon as he saw the huge attacker colliding with the hard ground out cold and wouldn't be getting up any time soon, the blue hedgehog then turned his full attention towards the teenaged girl for whom he saw still a bit shocked for what she just saw as said to her with a calm tone in his voice, "Hey it's alright, cutey. That guy won't be able to bother you for some time until the local authorities are able to pick him off of this area. Are you going to be alright?"

After he finished speaking, Sonic saw that the girl began to panic a bit for when she first heard him speaking to her. The blue hedgehog figured that the girl probably hadn't met up with any body such as himself. But just before he could have the chance to speak, the Mobian heard the girl saying to him with a now polite and calm tone in her voice, "Uh, thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have be able to do if you hadn't come along, uh..."

"Just call me Sonic, pretty lady," Sonic said to the brown haired teenager with a rather proud tone in his voice. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I would help anyone who's being picked on by those who think that it's fun to pick on defenseless girls. I'd better go back to the rest of my friends so that I would let them know what's up. Well, see ya!"

Just before the blue hedgehog was about to leave the scene, he heard the voice of the young teenaged girl saying to him with a rather calm tone in her voice while at the same time looking at him with her bright crimson eyes staring at him, "Wait a minute! Do you want to come home with me, Sonic? I would like to thank you properly by giving you some of my best cooking. It's the least that I could for you after what you've done for me."

Sonic was so shocked for when he heard those words coming from the young human woman's mouth. He thought that she would start to become a bit frighten for when she saw the Mobian for the first time. However, unlike most of the humans that he'd encounter in the world that he's in now, the young girl that he's looking at right now seemed to have accepted what she was seeing right in front of her eyes.

"Uh, are you sure that it's alright to do that, young lady?" the blue hedgehog began to say to the brown-haired girl with a rather cautious and yet confused tone in his voice. "I mean, aren't you even afraid of me because of what I am?"

After a moment of silence from within the alley the two of them are in just before the young teenaged human girl responded with both a shy and yet confused tone in her voice, "Well, I've got to admit that I haven't seen a creature such as yourself, Sonic. I mean, sure I was afraid at first because of your appearance, but then I've realized that you were only just trying to help like any other citizen around in this city would do if they saw this happening to me."

As he saw her turning her head indicating towards the unconscious body of her attacker from a while ago. That was when Sonic just had a thought that didn't cross his mind since meeting the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get the chance to ask the name of the pretty young lady that I've just rescued. I'm really sorry for being rude."

For when he said those words from his mouth, the blue hedgehog begna to hear the girl beginning to giggle cutely for what she heard just before she began to speak with an amused and amazed tone while at the same time blushing at his comment, "You don't have to apologize for that, Sonic. My name is Julia and it's good that you have good manners. It's also nice to meet a person such as yourself and it's amazing that you think that I'm pretty despite the fact that you're from a different race."

Sonic began to chuckle a bit just before he said to Julia with a rather hearty smile on his face, "Trust me, after going through the things that I've experienced, you look at things at a whole different light. So, how about we get out of here before the big guy here wakes up from his unexpected nap?"

With those words said and done, the Julia began to give the blue hedgehog a genuine friendly smile on her face for when the two of them began to walk out of the alley and into the streets of the city of Zephilia. Of course, most of the people that they were passing by were either a bit shocked or frighten to even get near or talk to him about where he came from or what he is. _"Of course, after seeing a guy like me who's come from another world, who wouldn't be scared or shocked?" _Sonic thought to himself while at the same time noticing that some of the people within the busy streets of the city were trying to keep their distant from him as best as they could without trying to start a fight or noticing his very existence. _"I mean, after that little stunt that Monster named Naturon did with that Chaos Emerald back in Seyruun, I thought that the people in this part of the world would know who we are. But this is sort of thing that the five of us ought to be careful of for while we're in this world. I just hope that I'm not going to cause a..." _

Before the blue hedgehog could finish the rest of his thoughts, he suddenly heard the voice of the brown-haired girl saying to him with a rather confused and worried tone in her voice, "Sonic, we're here at my home. Is something the matter with you?"

"Oh! Me? No, it's nothing, Julia. Just thinking about a couple of things," Sonic responded to the teenaged girl's friendly and yet concerned words with a small embarrased chuckle before turning his full attention towards the building that he was staring at while noticing a fresh and delicious smell coming from it. "So, you live around here? It looks like that your family works on some type of bakery."

"Well, you're certainly right about that, Sonic," he heard the voice of the girl saying to him with a rather proud and nice tone while at the same time beginning enter the store as well as staring at the numerous amounts of baked bread, cakes, and sweet looking treats that are on the counters. "My family has been baking fresh home made bread and goods for about fifty years now and we still bake the best here in Zephilia. Well, of course, my family gets a migraine for whenever they see or hear that girl named Lina Inverse coming."

After hearing the girl saying the name of the red-haired sorceress, Sonic began to quiver with a bit of fear just as he started ask with his usual calm tone while at the same time trying to sound as if he hadn't heard the name before, "(Ahem!) So how is it that you and your entire family happen to know this Lina Inverse? Is she really that bad?"

As if to respond to his question, the blue hedgehog saw the young brown-haired girl beginning to say to him with a rather exaggerating tone of voice, "Augh! You don't know the half of it! I mean, you should've seen her eat! For when she was a little girl, she'd eaten almost about twenty pounds worth of food and that was for when she eats breakfast! Not only that, but she still manages to keep herself thin! I swear that that girl is a demon with all that magical power and hunger that she possesses!"

When heard those words coming out of her mouth, Sonic could tell that the young woman was really annoyed for what the red-haired sorceress did. The very thought also crossed Sonic's mind for as he thought about red head eating and destroying everything in her sight. The blue Mobian thought that changing the subject by suddenly blurting out to Julia while thinking really quickly, "So, who runs this store with ya? Your mom or dad perhaps?"

As soon as he said those words to the young lady, the blue hedgehog heard her responding with her voice regaining its polite tone and friendly demeanor, "Well, both of my parents are out of town right now in order to see how both my grandparents are doing. It would be another week before they would be back from their journey So it's just both me and my big brother running the place while they're both away."

For when he heard the brown-haired girl saying those words to him, Sonic began to ask her with a rather curious and somehow worried tone of voice, "Uh, just out of curiosity, when is your big brother going to get back here? Is he really friendly? I've really got to go check up on my friends to see how they're doing. Once I check up on them, I could come back here to try some of your family's own..."

Before he could finish the rest of his sentence, the blue Mobian began to see Julia starting to walk over towards his direction while at the same time staring at him with a somewhat shy and loving expression on her face. The expression that he saw from her face made him want to either want to run for his very life to avoid any sort of unexpected confrontation or give her a kiss on the lips but then suddenly thought nothing of it. "Wait, Sonic! Before you go, think that you could at least let me give you something as a thank you for saving me from that brute from before," he heard the teenaged girl saying to him with a shy tone in her voice while at the same time feeling nervous about what she's had going on in her mind.

"Oh? Then what is it, Julia?" Sonic asked his new friend with both a curious and nervous expression in his voice just before he saw her doing something to him that he really didn't expect her to do.

What Julia did was that she leaned down towards the blue hedgehog's face so that she could measure up to his own height and then pressed her own lips onto his blue cheek. Sonic was surprised that a human girl like Julia was able to give a kiss to someone like him without any fear of him being of another world or race. The sensation that he'd felt from the kiss was warm and yet exciting at the same time. As soon as she was done, Sonic saw Julia beginning to stare at him towards the face with both admiration and graditude showing within her red-colored eyes.

Just before he could have the chance to say something to her or even return the favor by giving her a kiss of his own, the blue hedgehog soon began to quake with terror for when he heard a loud booming voice of a full grown young man shouting out to him filled with deep rage, "What the hell! What does a little blue spiky maggot like you doing getting a kiss from my little sister!"

Meanwhile, the others followed Tails towards the place where he found Lina's older sister. As soon as everyone arrived at the place where the two-tailed fox had been, they all turned to see if Lina was still unconscious for after the little fox had told him the news of her older sister knowing that she's in town. Luckily for them, the red-haired sorceress was still knocked out thanks to the news that Tails had delivered to them. As soon as they've arrived at where the Knight of Ceiphied was suppose to be, it wasn't something that they'd expect.

The place that they were in at the moment looked a bit too cozy to be the home of a hot-tempered and sometimes crazy sorceress. Not to mention the fact that it was like any other plain home that would be large enough to rise a normal family. Of course, that was before they've met someone that they've only heard about from Lina up until now; Luna Inverse. She seems to look like a young woman in her early twenties while wearing what appears to be a waitress's outfit. She has long perfectly cut purple hair that hung right above her shoulders. Both her eyes were unknown because her long bangs concealed them from human sight.

Some of the group were a bit curious as to really believe that this is the same person that was able to make Lina Inverse tremble with fear and terror at the mention of her name. But before anyone could have the chance to even speak to her, Luna was able to break the long silence by saying to them before they've entered in while sounding rather bored, "I take it that all of you are my little sister's friends that I've heard that darling little fox talked about?"

At the mention of his discription, Tails began to blush with embarrassment as a red color shade began to appear on his face. Before either Amelia or Sylphiel could have the chance to comment about the two-tailed fox's almost red face, Shadow began to say to the woman with his usual unfazed tone of voice, "Yes, we are. I'm very sorry that all of us happen to intrude in your own home. But I'm really surprised that you happen to be the same Luna that Lina was too frighten to tell us all about. From what me and my companions heard, she made you sound like a total monster. No offense."

"None taken, hun," was the response from the older Inverse sibling just she turned her sights towards Gourry, who she saw laying an unconscious Lina onto the couch in the living room before speaking again. "I'd take it that judging from my sister's curtain state, your little fox friend gave the news to all of you?"

"Well, unfortunately yes," Miguel responded to Luna with a rather nervous chuckle to his voice while at the same time trying to sound as normal as humanly possible just before turning serious. "Now, with that aside, I would think that it's safe to assume that you know that I, along with my three animal-like friends, are not of this world, am I correct?"

The moment that the brown-haired teen said those words, the whole room went silent. That was when Luna broke the silence again as she began to say to Miguel with a rather neutral tone in her voice while at the same time beginning to eye at him without even flinching a bit, "Yes, you're right about that, young man. The aura that I'm sensing around your body isn't like anything that I've ever sensed from any sorcerer or sorceress that I've seen pass by in the restaurant. The same should go for those three animal friends along with that girlfriend of yours with the long and purple hair."

As soon as he heard those words coming out of the Knight of Ceiphied's mouth, the teen began to show a red blush across his face along with Sylphiel who also heard what the older woman said. The silence was so long to bear that Gourry, who was still holding a rather unconscious Lina within his arms' grasp, began to say to everyone while at the same time trying to find which way is the bedroom, "Uh, I think that I ought to take Lina up to her room before she wakes up. I mean, probably knowing her, she'll probably end up in a grouchy mood and starting blowing up the entire town up for when she doesn't get her beauty sleep."

"I'll come with you too, Gourry," Tails said to the blonde swordsman while trying to fight off the mad red blush that was still crawling all over his face as he accompanied him towards the young red-haired sorceress's room. "Right now, I'm sensing too much tension about to erupt like a volcano. Let's go!"

As soon as the swordsman and the fox began go up the stairs before thing would get rather nasty. Before anyone in the room could have the chance to say anything or do anything for that matter, a sudden scream began to erupt from out of nowhere and heard the slamming of the front door. "Now what in the hell was that!" Zelgadis shouted out from surprise while everyone saw a blinding blue blur coming from out of nowhere and started run rapidly around the living room as if he were a large but fast fly.

Before anyone could have the chance to say anything, they heard the voice of Luna Inverse saying to all of them while at the same time looking as though she weren't bothered by the presence that was starting to run around the room, "I'd take it that the fast blue blur running around this room screaming like a scared cat is Sonic that Tails have told me about?"

"Well, I'm afraid that you're right on the money with that one, Miss Inverse," Knuckles responded to the older woman's question with a rather nervous chuckle to his voice. "But I've never in seen Sonic this scared since I'e known him. I mean, we've seen plenty of scary things in our lives, but the only thing that he's ever scared of is swimming in deep water or places like the ocean. What in the world would have caused him to be frighten to be running around like that?"

"Whatever it is, I sure hope that Mr. Sonic stops soon!" Amelia shouted while at the same time trying to hold onto Zelgadis in order to keep from flying away in the wind that Sonic was creating throughout his run causing the blue chimera to blush in the process. "This place is feeling like it's getting hit with a tornado!"

"Well, there's only one way that could help us about in this situation, guys!" Miguel shouted out in response while at the same time feeling Sylphiel grabbing onto one of his arms for support while trying not blush before speaking to her in a loud voice. "Sylphiel, do you or any of your friends know any water spells that might help cool Sonic off!"

"Please allow me to do the honors!" shouted the Knight of Ceiphied with a rather calm- mannered tone while at the same time started to chant something within her own breath just before beginning to shout out loud. "Aqua Create!"

With those words shouted out from her words, a sudden burst of water appeared out of a random part of the living room and started to engulf the blue blur in its clutches. As soon as the water has ceased its flow, what everyone saw was a sogging blue hedgehog that looked as though he had been through a large storm of rain that poured with a vengence. As everyone saw that he might look calm enough to speak with, Shadow was the first to speak his mind.

"Sonic, just what in the hell have you been doing running around this living room like a scared manic?" the black hedgehog shouted out to his counter part while using a rather angry and annoyed tone. "Just what is it that's got you running scared like a herd of scared bulls and creating this huge wind storm!"

As soon as the Ultimate Life Form finished talking, Sylphiel began to say to him with both a scolding and yet polite tone in her voice while still being attached towards Miguel's arm, "Shadow! Don't talk like that to Sonic for when you clearly seen that he's scared out of his mind! He's needs someone who would be able to talk to him without driving him mad any further!"

"Okay! Okay! Knock it off, you two! I think that I should be the one to find out what exactly is going on here!" Zelgadis said to both the shrine maiden and black hedgehog while at the same time releasing himself from Amelia's strong grip before starting to approach Sonic with both caution and curiosity showing on his face before he started to speak to him. "Sonic. Sonic, are you in there? Just what in the world happened to you that caused you to run around in this room like a blinding blue tornado? Just what did you do?"

"Probably knowing the guy, he must've done something foolish in order to get himself into that predictament," Shadow responded to to the chimera's question with a rather wicked-looking smile on his face before before Sylphiel shot him a disapproving and dirty look towards his direction.

"Okay stop it, Shadow. I think that Sonic would be able to tell us what exactly..." was all that Miguel could say to the black hedgehog before everyone saw the his blue counterpart beginning to twitching uncontrolably.

Before anyone could have the chance to tell what was happening next, they all saw Sonic starting to run out of the living room for a split second before returning what appears to be a large piece of furniture that was apart of the household. A big brown but sturdy bookshelf to be more accurate that looked as though it could contain about a hundred volumes worth of books, magic texts, and novels. Everyone, including both Shadow and Luna, began to sweatdrop for when they saw the blue hedgehog do this. The next thing that they all saw was Sonic running towards the entrance of the Inverse home and blocking the entrance shut with it's strong solid structure. Everyone sweat dropped even more for when they saw the blue Mobian doing so.

They then heard the terrified hedgehog beginning to chant out loud very rapidly while at the same time sounding like an escape lunatic, "You see I was off enjoying the sights of this large city when I heard the voice of a pretty girl being attacked by a huge bandit and I've whupped his butt good! I then went over to her bakery and then she kissed me on the cheek for when her big and enormous brother came in and...!"

Before Sonic could have the chance to continue on with the rest of his rapid and insane chatter, Zelgadis began to slap the blue hedgehog across the face with his stone hand while and send him flying across the floor towards the nearest wall. "Sonic, snap out of it, man!" the chimera said to him ignoring the horrified and surprised gasps from everyone across the room while seeing Mobian calming himself down little by little before returning to his normal state. "Now, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks alot for that, Zel," Sonic said to the shaman with a grin of gratitude showing across his face while at the same time getting up and rubbing on the sore place where Zelgadis struck him. "I was really acting like some lunatic for when that guy named Bluto threatened to turn me into a blue steak. Thanks for knocking me back into my senses, man."

"Don't mention it, blue boy. I'd be glad to do it again," the blue chimera said to the hedgehog while giving out a real friendly and genuine smile on his face.

Everyone in the room was giving sweatdrops at the scene that they've just saw. "Geez, what is it with men for when it comes to treating and curing a mentally ill person, Mr. Shadow?" Amelia said under her breath towards Shadow while trying not to let the others hear them.

"Don't try to ask me, princess. I was created, not born," was the black hedgehog's response before he turned away from her face and faced another direction.

"Well, at least that Sonic is better now. That's what really matters," Sylphiel said to everyone in the room while at the same time giving out a nervous chuckle towards the scene that everyone was looking at.

"Looks that way," Luna added to the shrine maidens words with a rather uncertain tone just before she began to turn towards the blue hedgehog's direction and spoke again. "Sonic, did you say that the guy that scared you is named Bluto? By any chance, did that girl that you've managed to save from that huge criminal wouldn't happen to be named Julia, would it?"

"Yeah that's right," Sonic responded to the Knight of Ceiphied's question with an amazed tone in his voice while at the same time staring at the young woman's direction curious at what she getting to. "Are you a friend of Julia's or somethin'? 'Cause if you are, then perhaps you could help me hook up with her so that she and I could go out sometime. She's really cute and I think..."

That was all that the blue hedgehog could say to the oldest Inverse sibling just before Luna found herself slapping the palm of her hand to her forehead. Everyone in the room was curious about what caused the young woman to do so. Before anyone could have the chance to say a thing about what Sonic said or Luna did, they all heard the Knight of Ceiphied beginning to shout out to the blue hedgehog with a rather mother-like and yet threatening tone to her voice, "Sonic...are you out of you're ever loving mind! By getting kissed by that girl, you've just signed your own death warrent!"

Everyone in the entire living room began to sweatdrop more at what she just said. "I guess that acting insane like that runs in Lina's family," Knuckles said out loud to everyone while still feeling confused as everyone else about what just happened.

Luckily for the red echidna, Luna just passed off the comment for when Miguel began to say to her with both a confused and nervous tone in his voice, "Whoa! What's the matter with you, Luna? Is that a bad thing for a hedgehog like Sonic to have a thing for a girl like Julia?"

"(Sighs) No, it's not Julia or the feelings that Sonic has for the girl that I'm concerned about, Miguel. It's her older brother that worries me," responded the older Inverse sister while at the same time trying her best to relax the sudden headache that started within her head and started to rub upon her temples. "You see, Bluto became rather famous around here for whenever some young man tried to hitch a date from Julia. He's sort of...overprotective of her. Even as little kids, he'll beat up any boy that would even walk up to her for whenever they made fun of her or even tell her that she's gross, but that's another story.

"Now, with your situation Sonic, well it could be hard to say. You see, one guy tried to get Julia to go out on a date with him. The young man himself is a really nice guy, only Bluto didn't approve of him one little bit. The last thing that I've remembered hearing about him is that the same nice guy ended up as a human pretzel. From that day forward, any guys that gets close enough to Julia would either end up with one broken arm or leg or ends up in coma for months in their homes. So who knows what he could do to a spiky, blue, walking, and talking hedgehog from another world."

"Oh, well that's just perfect!" Sonic said to the young woman while at the same time feeling the dread coming up towards his body once again. "So you're telling me that I'm going to be dead and spiky blue pretzel by some big guy named Bluto who has this thing against guys trying to even be close to his young and cute sister Julia who's as sweet as a candy cane! What am I going to do about this?"

"Well, for starters, we won't have to tell Amy about this," Knuckles responded to his blue friend's question with a rather serious tone in his voice before shuddering with the thoughts going through his mind. "I mean, if she were to find out that you now have this thing for cute innocent human girls, then I wouldn't want to be near the area for when she starts throwing her hammer towards your head. Just like she did with Eggman ship."

"She sounds a bit more like Miss Lina for when she gets mad if you want my opinion on that, Mr. Knuckles" Amelia added to the red echidna's words with a shuddering tone in her voice while at the same time trying shake off the thought of a Mobian very of Lina Inverse running around.

"Yeah, that's the last thing that we would all want to know about," Zelgadis said with a sarcastic tone while at the same time shuddering at the same thought that the princess of Seyruun thought. "There would be all sorts of trouble in this world if those two ever meet."

"Okay! Let's not get into details about that right now!" Sonic said to everyone while trying to change the subject about the pink hedgehog girl named Amy Rose with a short temper that could match that of a volcano. "We have other things that we need to worry about! Like that Bluto guy coming to chase me all around this town like a cat trying to find a mouse with a huge axe in his hands that would turn me into instant T-bone steaks!"

"Speaking of that guy, Sonic, I just hope that you didn't lead the guy any clues as to where you're going," Miguel said to the blue hedgehog with a worried tone in his voice while at the same time looking over to the window of the Inverse home to see if anybody were coming to investigate the occurance that just happened before speaking again towards Luna's direction with a pale expression on his face. "Uh, by the way, Luna, by any chance did this Bluto guy happened to have large muscles like a gorilla, has a huge unmistakable scar on his right eye, has a huge axe that is sharp enough to cut about ten acres of forest trees, and looks as though he's tough enough to eat a bowl of nails for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"That's part of the description that would fit the guy pretty easily," was the Knight of Ceiphied's answer to the outerworldly young man before turning curious and yet cautious. "Why did you ask that all of a sudden, Miguel?"

"Because I think that's him coming towards this direction with that huge axe of his!" the brown-haired young man said with a panicked tone just as everyone, but Sonic, Shadow, and Luna, began to run towards the window to see the large and imposing figure walking towards the front door with a rather angered expression on his face along with a huge sharp weapon.

"Come out of there, hedgehog! I know that you're in there!" shouted the guy known to be Bluto as he pounded against the entrance to the Inverse home that was barred shut thanks to Sonic. "Come out of there and take your punishment like a man or whatever you happen to be! No one gets a kiss on the cheek from my sister and gets away with it!"

"Um, judging from Mr. Bluto's threat and face, I'd say that he's pretty mad," Amelia said to her companions with a nervous chuckle to her voice while at the same seeing the huge man continue to pound on the door like a raging bull on a rampage.

"Oh, geez! Whatever gave you that idea, Amelia?" said the blue hedgehog with both sarcastic tone before starting to become frighten with terror again just as he started to respond to the attack Bluto with a disguised tone in his voice while trying to sound like a young boy. "Uh! There isn't any blue hedgehogs around here sir! Please try the house next door and you might find some!"

"Geez, what a wimp," Shadow muttered silently to himself while at the same time watching the pathetic display of the hero from Mobius quickly cowering behind a nearby closet like a little boy afraid of getting a needle.

"That's a load of bull! I know that he's in there! I've got information that the blue freak is here along with others," responded the huge man wielding the huge axe while still continuing his attacks of pounding on the door. "Now come out of here and take your medicine!"

"He's almost as scary as Miss Lina is for when she gets mad," Sylphiel said to everyone while not knowingly clutching onto one of Miguel own arms for some sort of protection. "What are we going to do?"

"That guy being scary? Hmph! Please, I could take him," the black hedgehog responded to the shrine maiden with a rather arrogant tone just as he began to crack both of his knuckles as if he were getting read to fight.

"Heh! Don't forget about me too, Shadow! I could use the workout!" Knuckles said to the Ultimate Life Form while at the same time doing the same thing in order to warm himself up for an upcoming fight.

"Both of you just settle down, hide out somewhere, and let me handle this big brute," Luna began to say to the two Mobians while at the same time beginning to become annoyed with what the two were planning to do. "If anyone is going to talk to this guy it should be me. Besides, I've know the guy way longer than any of you have and, besides that, I happen to know his weakspot too since that guy was a little kid."

With those words said by the Knight of Ceiphied, everyone saw the older woman beginning to march up towards the door without letting out a single tread of fear go across her face. They've all kept their distance for in case it was something that Lina would do for if she gets mad. Shadow and Knuckles began to hide in a random spot near the kitchen so that they would avoid being spotted by the huge man's sights. Zelgadis and Miguel both began to ready themselves for when the worst comes to worse by putting their hands on their swords to get them ready while Sylpliel and Amelia began to prepare their own healing spells for when someone got hurt in case if a fight ever broke out. As soon as Luna began to push the huge bookshelf out of the way with rather impressive strength and opened the door, she found herself staring at the mad face of a fierce Bluto.

"(Sighs) Can I help you with something, Bluto? I'm not really in the mood for this right now because I have guests over here," the older Inverse sibling said to the angered man with a rather annoyed tone without once showing a hint of fear on her face.

"Shut it, Luna! I'll have you know that I'm looking for a spiky blue little hedghog thing that came running through this place!" said the huge man while at the same time clutching his hands on the handle of his huge axe in order to keep himself under control within his rage. "That little blue rat managed to sneak a kiss from my little sister and now I'm going to tear him to shreds! When I get my hands on him, I'll chop him into shreds and...!"

"Shhhh! I would be quiet if I were you, Bluto," Luna interupted the large man's words with her own as she spoke with a rather quiet and serious whisper to her voice. "Besides, one of my guesses happened to be asleep right now and if you were to wake her up, you'll be really sorry."

"Oh, and who would this guess of yours be?" the large muscled man said to the young woman while at the same time starting to calm down a bit in order to talk with some sense left within his brain.

Before Luna could have the chance to answer Bluto's question, everyone soon turned their full attention towards the stairs when they heard both Gourry and Tails are coming down to investigate what was going on. As soon as the two reach the bottom floor, everyone saw them rubbing what appears to be sore red bumps on both their heads. "Man, can you guys be any louder? Lina's awake and she's in a really bad mood," the blonde swordsman said to everyone with an annoyed grumble to his voice while not realizing the situation that's arising.

"You said it, Gourry. She's quite grouchy for when it comes to getting up from bed," the two-tailed fox added to the blonde's words with his own while at the same time not noticing the scene that was developing in front of them before finally noticing what was going on in front of his eyes. "Hey, what's going on around here?"

Before anyone could have the chance to answer or to say anything, all of their eyes were then locked onto Bluto's huge form whom they saw was now trembling with fear. "L-L-Lina's here! She's back in town!" the once raging muscle man asked with a quivering tone in his voice while at the same time dropping his huge axe to the ground and began to back away very slowly. "Then that b-b-b-blue hedgehog guy is one of her f-f-f-friends! Then I'll just leave both him and my sister alone to get to know one another! Y-You know, let them do what couples d-d-do! B-B-Bye!"

With those words said by the once raging man named Bluto began to run out of the scene back towards the safety of his home while leaving his huge weapon behind. This sort of action caused everyone, but Luna, to stare at the front door with blank expressions on their faces and sweatdropped at what they just saw. Even both Knuckles and Shadow, who both were hiding in the kitchen to conceal their own presense, gave out blank looks at what they've just saw.

As soon as Sonic came out of his hiding place from within the closet, he began to say with a rather confused and dumbfounded tone while carefully examing the front door to see if Bluto was really gone, "Okay, Lana. Would you mind telling me what just happened over here? Why is that huge Bluto guy scared all of a sudden for when he heard Lina's name?"

"First of all, it's Luna, Sonic," the Knight of Ceiphied said to the blue hedgehog with a rather annoyed tone just before she brought the huge axe right out of the front of the door and began to drag the huge weapon away from where it lay with an impressive display of strength right in front of the others. "Secondly, Bluto has been terrified of Lina ever since she was a mere baby.

"Both she and Julia happened to be rather good friends for when she was but five years of age. Of course, that was also the time for when Bluto turned eight. But when he tried to take a piece of food away from Lina for when she was but eight years of age, boy did he make a mistake by doing that. She ended up beating the poor guy up to a bloodly plup for when he did that. From that moment on, Lina become the only thing that he was afraid of since that day on."

"Well, that would explain why you weren't surprised by his reaction as we are. It also told us a few things about Lina that I wish I could forget," Zelgadis said out loud while still feeling as dumbfounded as everyone else that saw what just happened.

Everyone else in the room began to give off a rather nervous chuckle to their voice while at the same time hearing Miguel replying while still feeling just as shocked as the chimera, "You got that right, Zel. As for the rest of Lina's own past, I think that we're all better off not knowing unless we want to get our hides blown off by her Dragon Slave."

"That's for sure," Gourry added to the teen's words while still feeling a bit dumbfounded at what just happened. "Oh, and by the way, Lina's awake."

As soon as the swordsman said those words, everyone but Luna and Shadow began to panic and freeze with terror for when they saw the limping form of Lina beginning to climb down the stairs with a rather menacing and frightening expression all over her face. They all felt scared for when they saw the red-haired sorceress looking at them with a sort of mean and grouchy look on her eyes. Luna wasn't fazed a bit due to the fact of how easily she could get her little sister to fall to her knees. Shadow wasn't fazed by the look that she's giving him is because his body could withstand any sort of punishment that the little girl could dish out to him as well as the fact that his body could regenerate and heal itself quickly if he got himself seriously injured.

As soon as Lina finally touched her feet to the ground, she then turned her gazed upon everyone in the group like she just go up from a horrible dream. _"Or rather woke up to give everyone a really bad nightmare," _Miguel thought to himself just a he backed away from the seemingly annoyed sorceress while at the same time holding onto Sylphiel tightly without knowing that he did so.

"So, I guess that the little lady has finally woke up from her nap," Sonic said the red-haired sorceress while at the same time sounding a bit sarcastic at what he just saw. "So how are ya feeling?"

"Right now, I'm a bit pissed off, Blue Boy!" Lina responded with a venomous tone in her voice as everyone but Luna and Shadow began to quiver with terror while at the same time worrying about what the little girl would do in her current state. "For that little comment, I'm going to turn you and this house to ash!"

Just before the young sorceress could have the chance to chant a word for an explosive spell, Luna began to saying to her little sister with a rather sisterly and yet annoyed tone in her voice, "Lina, it's so good to see that you're up and awake. Now, how are things doing with your travels around the world? Oh, and have you finally come back here so that I may take my punishment upon that stunt that you've pulled?"

As soon as those words reached Lina's ears, the red-haired girl began to become dizzy with both fear and terror beginning to engulf her entire being. Before anyone could ask about what was happening to her, they saw the self proclaimed sorcery genius starting to wobble a bit before starting to once again fall unconscious to the floor. Everyone, but Luna, began to sweatdrop at the kind of reaction that Lina Inverse just displayed in front of them. Sonic was the first to speak his mind about the situation.

"O-Okay, now what was all that about?" the blue hedgehog asked the older Inverse sibling with a rather surprised and flabbergasted tone in his voice. "Just what in the world caused Lina to be knocked out cold again for when you said that she did some sort of stunt? What kind of stunt was extreme enough for you to sound so threatening to the little lunatic?"

Just before the Knight of Ceiphied could have the chance to say anything, a young and feminine voice responded to his question with a rather innocent sounding tone, "That's because Lina was trying to help her own family make money faster than what Luna made in the restaurant. But the idea that she had was a bit crude and it was enough to lure most of the males in half of Zephilia towards it."

"Uh, just out of curiosity, what exactly was the idea that Lina had that would drive her older sister to make her tremble with terror?" asked the young fox while at the same time feeling a bit curious as to who was he speaking to. "And just who are you anyway?"

"Well, I happened to be the one that Sonic rescued from that awful bandit a while back," said the female voice before actually starting to get inside the Inverse household and revealing herself to be the same young woman that the blue hedgehog rescued from the large bandit before named Julia. "As for the way that I know about what Lina did to her older sister, what she did was that she sold some pictures of Luna bathing in the shower. Of course, Luna already found out about it for once some guys began to show it to her while she was serving some of the tables in the restaurant one day. You should've seen how furious she got for when she found out and tried to punish Lina for it."

"That's the most cruelest prank that I've ever heard Miss Lina did!" Amelia shouted out with a bit of disgust in her voice just as she began to put herself onto one of her own Justice Poses that she usually does for whenever she finds something a foot or evil is being done to someone. "It's not fair for a person like Lina to have to pull a prank like that to very own flesh and blood for when her family's in trouble of trying to keep them out of bankrupcy! Well, I Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun would not go for it!"

Everyone within the room, including both Shadow and Luna, began to sweatdrop at what they just heard from the princess of Seyruun. That was when at that moment that Sonic decided to jump in by saying, "I think that girl has just gotten too much sugar in her system just before we've arrived in this town."

"For once, I have to agree with Sonic on this one," Shadow added while at the same time feeling a bit confused at the scene that Amelia was making. "But in my opinion, I think that it's rather an annoying habit to get into."

"Amelia, I think that you should save those justice speeches for Lina for when or if she ever wakes up because it looks as though she'll be out for a while," Zelgadis said to the young girl with a sigh while at the same time trying to drag the her away from her usual overdramatic pose. "Besides, I think that you're being a bit over dramatic on this one."

"That's for sure, Zel," Gourry responded to the chimera with a confused tone in his voice while at the same time carry the unconscious body of Lina back towards her room before turning his full attention towards Tails. "You want to help with carrying Lina back up to her room, Tails?"

"Are you kidding me!" the young fox responded to the swordsman with a rather miffed tone just as he flew away from both him and the sorceress towards his friends' directions. "After experiencing that bonk on the head Lina gave me, I'm not going to be stupid enough to get hit twice!"

"Well, this proves indeed that Tails is really a genius," the black hedgehog said while at the same time turning his full attention towards the young woman that was still near the front door entrance. "Young lady, are you by any chance the same young girl that our friend Sonic managed to save a while back before he was chased by that Bluto guy?"

As if to answer his question, the young brown-haired teenaged girl began to look at both Sonic and Shadow with an odd look on her pretty face while at the same time asking them the two of them, "Excuse me, but are both you and Sonic brothers? You both look exactly alike."

Just before either of the two nearly identical hedgehogs could say something to Julia about their own appearances, Miguel decided to speak up while at the same time trying to change the subject to something a bit more important, "Okay, I think that this is getting a little too intense. I mean, first Sonic here nearly gets beaten up by a huge guy that's a bit overprotective of his little sister. Then he comes barging here and start pounding on the front door like a mad bull that looked like it got it's horns cut off. Now, we all saw him running away from this place like a scared chicken with its head cut off for when he heard the mention of Lina's name. What else is there that we don't know?"

"Well, there's also the fact that both of our families that seemed to have a sort of relationship towards one another since five hundred years ago," Luna responded to the young man's question with a rather non-serious tone in her voice while at the same time trying to sound sarcastic. "Of course, Julia's family has gotten a bit bitter towards Lina seeing that her legendary appetite could eat them out of business."

"Gee, now that just simplifies things now, does it?" Knuckles responded to the young woman's words with a sarcastic tone of his own just before speaking again. "Now what are we going to do now? It seems obvious that Lina won't be able to wake for another while, so I guess we could do something that would keep our minds busy without having to worry about the little manic blowing this entire town up to kingdom come."

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I would like to try out some of this town's famous wine for myself," Zelgadis said to the others while at the same time feeling a bit bored of just staying around in this house than he needed to be. "Also, I would like to check out this town's own library to check if there are any leads of me turning my body back to normal."

"Then I'm going with you too, Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia said to the blue chimera with a rather cheerful tone in her voice while at the same time attaching herself to one of his arms that caused him to blush at the reaction. "I wouldn't mind helping you to overcome the curse that Rezo has inflicted upon you. Is that alright?"

As soon as the little princess said those words with a shy tone in her voice, everyone in the room began to see Zelgadis starting to blush at what Amelia said. This in turn caused Sonic to say to the blue chimera with a rather devilish grin appearing on his face, "Oh, just allow the young lady to go along with you, Rocky! Besides, if that library is huge is I think it is, then it might take you about all day or a week to get done in there. Just take it easy for when it comes to the wine that I keep hearin' about."

With those words said by the blue hedgehog, the shaman began to blush furiously just as he turned towards Sonic's direction and said to him with a rather threatening glare on his face, "Listen you! Anymore of those smart-aleck remarks out of you, then you'll soon be sorry that you've ever...!"

Before the chimera could have the chance to finish the rest of his threat, Knuckles began to quickly walk over towards the couple and shoved the two of them towards the front door while saying frantically, "Okay! I think that's about enough of that! Why don't the two of you get going and come back here for when the two of you are done? Well, bye!"

As soon as both Amelia and Zelgadis were out of the door thanks to the red echidna's incredible strength, he then turned his full attention towards Sonic's direction while giving his once rival a rather annoyed glare just before he spoke, "Sonic, I think that you've already caused enough trouble in this city already thanks to you saving that big guy's sister!"

"Knuckles, calm down. Sonic was only doing what was right by saving her from that bandit at the very beginning," Sylphiel said to the Knuckles with a rather nervous chuckle to her voice while at the same time noticing that she still kept a firm but gentle hold of Miguel' arm before releasing it and began blushing.

"Yeah, the last thing that we would want is more problems than we're already causing," Miguel added with a rather non-enthusiatic tone in his voice just before he along with the others seeing the girl named Julia starting to walk over towards the blue hedgehog's direction.

"Well, seeing as though that Lina was able to take care of my big brother, he won't be able to cause you any more problems," the brown-haired girl said to Sonic with a rather cute giggle to her voice while at the same time going over towards his direction and took his hand. "Now I would be able to treat you to something as a way of saying thanks for saving me from that brute in the alley. I have this delicous cake that I've been preparing for in case of special occasions. I hope that you like chocolate!"

As a response to her words, everyone saw the blue hedgehog smiling like a child would for when he or she found out that he's going to receive a special gift. Before seeing both Sonic and Julia about to make their exit, Tails spoke up by saying with a rather childish tone in his voice, "Hey! Can I come too? I like chocolate cake as much as Sonic does!"

"Well, of course you can, little buddy," Sonic responded to his two-tailed friend with a cheerful tone in his voice. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Besides, if the cake is huge, I won't be able to eat it all by myself!"

While seeing a smile shine upon his young furry face, everyone saw Tails joining both the blue hedgehog and the brown haired girl exiting the Inverse home. After a moment of silence, Knuckles then spoke out loud, "Well, what do we all do now?"

"Well, I guess that there's nothing to do except get dinner ready," Luna responded with both a dumbfounded and confused tone in her voice while at the same time marching herself towards the kitchen entrance. "I've got to get it ready before my little sister wakes up from her own coma. Knowing her, she eats more than a dragon would in one year."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that, Luna," Shadow responded to the Knight of Ceiphied with his usual serious tone returning to his voice while at the same time giving off a rather friendly smirk on his face. "From the way that I've saw you able to scare the lunatic, I'm sure that she would be able to behave."

"Speaking of which, were you really going to punish Lina for that little...(ahem!) stunt that she pulled on you?" Miguel began to ask the older woman while at the same time curious and afraid of what her answer was going to be.

"Well, that depends if she is willing to work with me in the restaurant to make up for all of the time that she's missed since traveling around the world. If she does that, I'll think that I can forgive her," Luna responded to the teen's question with a rather non-serious and normal sisterly tone in her voice while still in front of the kitchen's entrance while turning towards Sylphiel's direction. "Miss Sylphiel, would you care to help me with preparing dinner? It's going to be extra large considering both Lina and that swordsman's appetites, but hopefully not too large. But I would also need some help with a recipe that I've been meaning to try out."

"Okay, Miss Luna," Sylphiel responded to the older purple haired woman with a rather polite tone in her voice just as she turned towards Miguel's direction with a smile appearing on her face. "Miguel, think that you could help me and Miss Luna with trying to cut up some of the ingredients that we would need for dinner."

"Sure thing, Sylph," the brown-haired teen responded with a rather nervous tone in his voice while rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish way. "Just tell me what to do and I'll..."

Just before he could have the chance to finish his sentence, the human from another world suddenly felt a surge of energy crawling up all over his body. This reaction also caused him to run towards the front of the Inverse home and he began scanning the area to search for whatever was causing the energy that he was feeling. "Whoa, Miguel! Is something wrong with you, man?" Knuckles said the human teen with a rather confused and concerned tone in his voice while being accompanied by Shadow and Sylphiel to see what was going on with their companion. "You looked as though you've saw a ghost or something."

"Don't tell us that Bluto guy is back," the black hedgehog said rather annoyed while using a rather annoyed tone as he began to turn his hand into a fist to see if Julia's brother is back to start another ruckus. "If that guy is to cause anymore trouble, then I'm going to...!"

"Shadow, I highly doubt that Bluto would ever come back here seeing how scared to death that he is of Lina," the shrine maiden said to the Ultimate Life Form while at the same time giving off a rather exhausted sigh.

"No, it's not that guys," Miguel responded to his two Mobian friends while at the same time calming down for when he felt that the power that he was feeling was starting to subside. "(Sighs) It's just that I thought that I've felt a terrible and unknown presence all around this place, but I guess that it was just probably my imagination. I've been a little too uptight since having to wear these cloths. Man, are they so heavy!"

"You're probably right about that, Miguel," the red echidna said to his friend while at the same time still a bit puzzled at what the teen was reacting to. "I mean, ever since having been in contact with the Chaos Emerald's power, you've been starting to get a little jumpy for whenever a powerful presence is nearby. Like that one time that I've heard Vector telling his mouth off about you showing Sylphiel the sights of the city in your world."

"Hey! Since when did you hear about that, Knux!" Miguel exclaimed while at the same time feeling a red blush crawling all over his face before seeing the red echidna starting to march himself back towards the Inverse home. "Come on! Just how much did Vector said to you about that! It was suppose to be a secret."

While seeing the human teen marching after the Guardian of the Master Emerald, Shadow sighed with annoyance as he, along with a blushing Sylphiel, reluctantly followed their two friends into the house that contained the unconscious Lina Inverse inside. Just before he could get into the house after the shrine maiden went inside, the Ultimate Life Form began to sense something that felt sort of threatening to him. _"Just what in the hell is that?"_ he thought to him as he finally was able to just shrug it off as nothing for when he saw that there was no one there. _"It's probably nothing. But is it the same type of presence that Miguel have felt for when he freaked? If it was real, then who or what could've emitted this type of energy? What I could be sure for certain is that it doesn't feel human." _

As he continued to watch in the safety of the crowd of humans from a safe distance of the Inverse home, Xellos was a bit taken back for when he discovered that both the strange human young man and the black male hedgehog were able to sense his presence. _"This is rather interesting," _the Monster general/priest thought to himself while seeing the black and crimson creature named Shadow walking back inside the home that he saw. _"It seems that both that human Miguel and that creature Shadow was able to sense my presence. But my interest still remains in focus with that human boy. _

_"The powerful aura that I'm sensing within him is very different from that of the Knight of Ceiphied's. Not only that, but he seems to be able to learn skills and magic that would take years for humans in this world to develope. But something else is strange about him. I don't know what it is, but I'd better report this to Lord Beastmaster for my next orders. If she senses that he's going to be a threat to not only us but to this world, then I would personally see to it that he would draw his last breath. That is a promise."_

With those thoughts done in his mind, Xellos began to walk further away from the Inverse home and then warped himself to the Astral Plane leaving no trace of his existence to the people of Zephilia. Only time would tell if or when the Monster Race would be able to take action concerning the events that unfolded on this day.

**The End**


End file.
